Sides of Light and Shadow
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: A little collection of drabbles about Twin Dragon Slayers.
1. Strange

_**Disclaimer: I don;t own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Strange**_

I felt really strange, looking at disappearing dragons that neither of us, me or Sting, was able to defeat. We were Dragon Slayers, yet we couldn't wound the creature we were supposed to defeat. If they wouldn't be gone right now, it could mean we weren't even able to defend our comrades. We promised them, I promised Frosh to protect, Sting promised Lector to defeat… Yet… At the end we couldn't.

It left so bad taste in my mouth, that I almost couldn't breath, feeling pathetic. For so many years I and Sting were full of ourselves, claiming the title of 'true' Dragon Slayers, having lacrima in our bodies, but still we were powerless in the front of dragons.

But even if the fight with dragons would lead us to death right now… I wasn't sad. Disappointed, but surely not sad. I felt strange. Both of us, Sting and I were beaten yesterday by Natsu. Today I lost to Gajeel, not even knowing how. Sting surrendered in the front of incredible mages of Fairy Tail. While ago, somewhere in the city my future self wanted to destroy _our_ future. And for the first time since seven years we lost the title of the strongest guild of Fiore Kingdom.

But I wasn't sad. I felt… really light. Like being defeated, loosing our title didn't really matter. So many things happened since the final day of Grand Magic Games started, Lector was taken hostage by Minerva, my partner almost killed Master. Seven dragons, led by crazy wizard with my face, almost destroyed the city. But everything had no matter for me. The monsters just disappeared in the front of my eyes, and I felt that any of my guild's fellows was dead.

Which power could have matter, if your friends are alive?

"Stop sulking, Rogue," I heard the words of my friend, that with really happy but a little tired smile on his face was sitting beside me. I thought he would be more depressed about loosing, after all from both of us he was the one caring about power more. But his smile was so happy and so honest, that I couldn't believe he could smile this way.

"We lost…" I started. "But…"

"We protected our friends," Sting added, reading in my mind, turning to two small silhouettes, running toward us.

I looked at my other friend, at Frosh, and smiled. Little Exceed was waving his small hand with tears inside of his honest, pure eyes. I waved back, waiting for Frosh to come.

Yes, it was strange… To be happy over my own defeat…

* * *

**AN: **Okay, I admit, I fell for it... I fell for _them_... I never thought I would get sucked into this fandom in a way to write stories, but after reading manga for the sixth time and watching the 'Four Dragon Slayers' fight like ...th time I gave up. Twin Dragon Slayers are just too amazing to left them alone.

So there you have some short stories about them. i know that probably they will be like OOC, but writing from Rogue's pint of the view is... extremely hard. I just hope I didn't make them too much OOC. I _hope_...

And for you to know, these stories won't be put chronologically. So don;t be surprised if the next chapter will be set before the Grand Magic Games or even before Sting and Rogue even met each other.

So, have a little fun with out Twin Dragon Slayers ^^


	2. Habits

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Habits**_

I entered quietly our room, with Frosh following me softly step by step. I already knew it was really late, so I tried my best not to wake up Sting, who right now was snoring loudly from his bed. Well, actually whatever I would do right now, walk into the room singing loudly or sneak like I'm doing right now, I thought nothing except someone invading the hotel would be able wake up my friend. Sting always had strong sleep, but as well really good 'danger-detection'.

"Fro is sleepy…" I heard my little partner whispering with complain somewhere near my ankle.

I sighed. It was happening every single time.

"I told you to stay here with Sting, Frosh…" I murmured, almost like every day. "It is not like Sting will eat you…"

I actually hated daytime and taking some walk at the evening was some kind of habit for me now. In our city, where Sabertooth had its building, at our missions, on our vacations… I couldn't just go sleep peacefully without taking a long walk, even if rained, even if snowed. I had to. So, almost like every night I said "goodnight' to my friend, Sting, who was ready to go sleep and I left the hotel we were staying now. And like every time Frosh loyally went with me.

Completely unnecessary. I didn't want Frosh to have so tiring evenings. And especially I didn't want Frosh to be put into danger, what happened a few times already. Nighttime was the time of dark guilds and not all of them knew the face of Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"But Fro doesn't like when Rogue is away…" my little Exceed answered.

I smiled to her, taking off my coat.

Sting snored really loud, just after murmuring something under his nose. I looked at my sleeping friend and yes, someone could even call it slight chuckle, coming out of my mouth.

I never saw anyone sleeping like my teammate. He was laying almost crosswise the bed, with the head at the edge. The features of the face didn't resemble this a little cocky Dragon Slayer Sting was during the days. Blonde hairs in the mess showed me really innocent boy, sleeping peacefully, as if he never even understand the meaning of the 'nightmares'. His legs and arms were entangled in strange positions with the blanket, covering only half of his torso, exposing rest of the naked body to the soft light of the half-moon.

I sighed, and to my embarrassment felt my cheeks becoming a little warmer. I would never get used to Sting's habit of sleeping naked.

"Rogue…" I heard the quiet voice of Frosh that flew up and rested on my shoulder. "You are again looking at Sting with a strange face…"

I again smiled to her.

Well, I could tell that watching sleeping Sting… was my second habit…

It couldn't be called strange. Just… Sting looked really innocent like that. Innocent in a way he would never be fully awake. Sometimes, in our apartment I was even slipping into his room at night just to look at him for a while. During the night… he seemed to be completely different person.

"It is time to sleep, Frosh," I murmured to my Exceed and put her to the bed just before going there myself.

* * *

**AN**_**:** _Another chapter from Rogue's POV. It was a little easier than with the first one, but still a little difficult. And i make him a little pervy this time! T.T

Okay, I decided that Frosh should be female. Not because of her ping, frog's suit and definitely too big lashes for a male, but just because I think it would make her _AND_ Rogue way cutier with each other. just imagine this. Rogue taking care of little, sweet, cute Frosh.

And I just noticed like _NOW_, but I can't change this, because it is really important point of this chapter. I just made Frosh to look at naked Sting. Sorry, Frosh...


	3. Extraordinary

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Extraordinary**_

I stretched my naked body, feeling the blanket wrapping around me tighter. I opened my eyes, completely insensitive on the sunbeams that were falling down my face through the window. I blinked a few times to get rid of the dream's remains and sat.

Shit… I again made a mess with the bed I was sleeping in.

Lector, like always took the whole pillow for himself, still snoring peacefully in the middle of the soft thing. The blanket was trapping strangely my arms and legs, so for a few long minutes I couldn't free myself from the knots of strong material. Sheet under my bottom was entangled in an unbelievable way, and I knew I won't be able to untangle it for a long time.

I still couldn't understand how in the hell I was able to do something like that during my sleep. Rogue many times told me how mobile I am at bed, but could be _this_ much?

With my sigh I looked at my friend, who right now was sleeping quietly at the bed beside.

How could his blanket look like no one ever slept there? It was covering the body of Rogue in the way, like he didn't even make a slight move since he lay there. Frosh was peacefully snoring almost on his head, in a really cute way gasping the black hair of my teammate.

I chuckled with a wide smile on my face and still looking at Rogue, I propped my head on my hand.

Rogue always was covering himself with darkness. I could understand this; he was the child of shadows after all. I couldn't even remember if he ever was pleased by the sunbeams touching his white skin and plying on his raven black hairs. He lived in the dark night, avoiding the daytime as much as he could.

I spend with him many years as the member of the Dragon Twin's Team and I had told him this many times, but he still couldn't understand how extraordinary he looked in the light of the day. The sun softly was playing on his skin, illuminating it gently, making his hairs to shine like an aureole of angel.

Not to mention that while his sleep, Rogue could be taken as angel itself. His features were innocent like a child's one. Fully awake, my friend looked always gloomy, almost depressing, with fierce expression and sharp eyes. Almost never smiling… Now everything was disappearing under the power of sleep, showing these soft features to me.

If he would only smile now I would be really happy to see that even the child of the darkness had such a gentle side. To be honest, Rogue fitted the light more than darkness. And I hoped someday he would finally understand this.

I spent many, many minutes watching him. It was my only occasion to see him so innocent and peaceful. And not gloomy. I know that Rogue would kill me for watching him sleeping, but it was worth this prize. To see him so extraordinary, in the morning light… Was worth of being scolded.

And when my ritual ended, I gently slipped Lector from the pillow, took it and with brute force hit my gloomy friend with it, being sure it won't hurt Frosh.

"Wake up, sleepy-head. We have job to do!" I laughed, seeing him twitching strongly.

Rogue moaned and after a long while he opened his red eyes and looked at me almost with hatred.

Well, I liked to watch him sleeping innocently, but at the top of that I just loved to wake him up like that and see his shocked face exposed to the full light of the day.

* * *

**AN: **Definitely writing from Sting's POV is much easier than doing the same with Rogue. I think that the White Dragon Slayer is definitely much open than his friend, what makes it less difficult.

So, the second part of the previous chapter. I just tried to imagine how Rogue could look when he sleeps, and everything just came out. He is always so gloomy, so I thought it could be good to point something related to him and light. And the fact that Rogue don;t know what Sting does every morning, at the same time when Sting has no idea what Rogue is always doing at night is making it a little interesting. Just imagine what would happen when they discovers each other's habits... :P

But of course I just couldn't leave everything so peaceful. I know that at the beginning of his appearance, Sting could be considered as a complete jerk, but as we all know he has some sense of friendship. And I think he is really funny and playful when far away from Master of Sabertooth and this never-ending race to the power XD


	4. Dragon

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Dragon**_

"Move, shrimp!" Someone screamed at me, almost ramming me at the city's road I was walking with Lector.

"Watch out, moron!" I answered after the man, but he didn't even looked back at me, but run down the road.

It was only a few minutes since I entered this city on my way to nowhere, but I already noticed many people rushing towards the same direction. They were excited and in some way afraid of something I couldn't understand. How they could feel two so different feelings at the same time?

"You little human!" Lector gasped, indignant. "How could you have no respect to Sting-kun, the strongest Dragon Slayer on this world?"

I sighed, consternated at these words. I was a little tired of his always so high spirit about me…

But before I started to create my answer for him, I caught a scent. _Familiar_ scent. Like those of a dragon…

I stopped all tense.

"Something wrong, Sting-kun?"

I rushed after this scent, almost leaving Lector behind. But… It smelled like _dragon_!

It was the first time since… since I killed my own father. It was the first time since then I smelled a dragon. And it was so close to me!

Could it be?

The people around, running with excitement but also with _fear…_ Could it be dragon, who excited them and scared at the same time? Or maybe it was just my hallucination, some memory brought to me.

I grabbed quickly Lector and run down the street, following the scent. With every step closer to the centre of the city the smell was stronger. Could it really be my imagination? Or… Or here, in this city was a dragon? Real dragon?

Then maybe I would prove Lector how strong I am without beating Salamader? Maybe I would be able to fulfill our promise…?

But it was too quiet. And if there would be any dragon, I would definitely saw it long time ago. Dragons were huge and are making so much noise!

"Does this kid really want to fight?" I heard some words coming from the crowd of people that appeared in my sight. "With them?"

"They are dark guild, he has no chance!"

I jumped between the crowded people and started to crawl between their legs, trying to get through them as quickly as possible. The scent was so strong now, that I wanted to scream from the excitement.

And then I passed the wall of people that were circling really big square in the centre of the city.

I moaned with disappointment.

There was definitely no dragon here. Just small, black haired boy and few adults around him. And some pink, small creature on the head of the kid.

It passed a few seconds before I realized that this scent was coming from this boy. And the adults smelled dangerous.

"Do you know what sin you just committed, little shit?" I heard one of the adults saying with really awful smile on his face. I wanted to react, tell the people to help this boy, because he was about to die right now form the hands of this man, but I was just too numb, smelling the scent of the dragon, coming from the kid.

Could he…?

The boy looked at the adult with _no interest_ in his red eyes. It definitely pissed off the man.

"Don't look so cocky, kid. You just entered _our _city and you think you can pass without anything?"

The expression on boy's face didn't even change a little.

"Wanna fight?" he asked with calm voice. "Frosh, stay back," he added after a while.

Little creature slipped down the head of him and jumped to the ground and walked at the side, looking at the adults with worry. Just then I noticed that this creature had green face and smelled similar to my Lector.

What was going on?

My eyes moved from the cat, that seemed to wear some strange, pink suit just in moment to see as the adult swung his magic sword at the little kid. I heard some woman screaming, but then, the blade just passed through the little body, leaving some dark path.

"Huh?" Adult gasped and swung his sword a few more times. With the same effect as before.

The boy took one deep breathe and I heard his voice:

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

* * *

**AN:** So, there you have the story how Sting met Rogue ;) It is also the first part of this destined meeting.

I had so many ideas how they could met, but I choose this one. the rest seemed to me just too lame. But this one... Sting appearing at the same city as Rogue and then the first one sees the other fighting...

Enjoy! XD


	5. Shadow Drive

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

**_Shadow Drive_**

My roar wiped out more than half of these men standing in my way. I really thoght Skiadrum would be proud of this attack, since I improved a lot in these so many months, actually even years after his death.

I still had completely no idea why they crossed my path, insisting I should pay them for passing through their city. Was it some kind of law in this world? I lived with my father like forever and I had only slightest knowledge about outside, but in my travel after Skiadrum's death I never was forced to pay for passing the city.

And when they crossed my path I had absolutely no intention in fighting, but they attacked me. And at the top of that I heard someone whispering 'dark guild'. I already know what dark guild was in this world and I could feel some kind of disgust, looking at the faces of these people. I only wanted to pass and travel as I was doing till now, but they attacked me and put Frosh in some danger.

I couldn't let Frosh to be in danger. She was _completely_ defenseless.

I could see fear on the faces of adults that weren't wiped by my attack. They couldn't understand form where such a small kid as myself could have the power to fight back. How the sword couldn't damage me but only pass through my body like I was just a ghost.

But as a child of Shadow Dragon, my body could be just like shadow, so swords could do nothing to me.

"What is this kid?" I heard words of some woman in the crowd of people around the square.

"I never saw magic like this," someone else added.

I smelled fear from the dark guild's people and from the audience. Ware they afraid of me?

Another enemy tried to hit me with his magic, but I avoided it easily. These people had no chance in the fight with shadow; their magic power was too low for this. Using my own magic against them was just a waste, but I wanted to get rid of them and leave this city _now_.

Besides there were still many of them.

I again used the Roar. It was my best attack to take care of so many enemies at once.

"Behind you!" I heard some young voice calling from the crowd.

"Rogue…" after a while the voice of my little friend, Frosh reached me. I turned around.

The only two adults left from dark guild were holding Frosh captive, with big sword at _her throat_.

"We have your little per, kid. Now, surrender or you will see it dying."

I took trembling breath. My hands started to shake from anger I felt right now. These two men sentenced themselves for a certain death. I wouldn't forgive someone who put Frosh's life in danger.

The magic was flowing inside me like never before. I could feel the power that would be able to save Frosh before these two would be able to do something bad. The power to destroy the whole city in a blink of an eye.

I looked at them and saw their expressions changing a little. I could see some fear, appearing on their faces.

That was good. They should fear me, the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"I hope you don't have any regrets," I whispered just before coming at them with the speed and lightness I used for the first time being Dragon Slayer.

It was really quick execution, I myself couldn't count the seconds that passed since I saw Frosh in their hands and to the moment the two senseless bodies fell on the ground.

I… I didn't like to kill, I hated this, but Frosh was too important for me. Choosing between Frosh's life and lives of two low dark guild's members was really simple thing.

I looked at two men with surprise and bit of relief when I heard their weak heart beating. They were alive after all. They survived my attack, and it was really great. Maybe they weren't just weak punks after all?

The screams of the crowd brought me back to the reality. People around the square disappeared quickly, being frightened by the execution of these two men. I looked sad at escaping humans, but then Frosh fled up to my shoulder and climbed to his usual place at my head.

I couldn't care less about these humans with Frosh being safe.

"Fro was scared," my little friend said with tears in her cute, big eyes.

I smiled.

"Don't worry, Frosh. I won't let anyone hurt you," I assured her as we were leaving the square. I suspected that soon someone could come here to capture the 'murderer' of these two men, though there was no murder from the very beginning. I knew killing was bad, so I was relieved that they survived my attack, but if they would end dead… I wouldn't be bothered by it too much. Everything to keep my friend out of danger.

"Wait!" I heard after a while.

Some blond kid approached me. Just then I noticed familiar scent. Scent of a dragon.

"It was amazing!" the boy said.

"You would do that much better, Sting-kun," I heard a little cocky voice coming from the ground. I looked at small creature; _creature like Frosh_.

It certainly was the scent of a dragon, that I could smell from the boy. Why did he smell like that? And why he wasn't scared? I almost killed two men in the front of his eyes. People _escaped_.

Well, it didn't matter for me. I wouldn't see him ever again.

I took a few steps.

"Wait," he repeated.

"What do you want?" I asked a little rudely.

"You were… raised by dragon, too," the boy said. It wasn't question.

Oh, so that was why he smells so familiar. He was raised by dragon, just like me.

I nodded.

"Are you by yourself?"

"Are you stupid? I have Frosh," I answered again really rudely.

"I can see," he snorted. "I mean, where is your father?"

I again started to walk.

"Dead," I murmured.

I thought it ended our conversation, but after a while I noticed he was following me.

"What do you want?" I repeated my first question.

He shrugged.

"Nothing. You are travelling, right? It's just like me. So I though we could travel together, since you have only Frosh and I have only Lector," he answered.

Lector? Was it the name of his little companion?

But wait… He wanted to travel with me?

"It is a good idea, isn't it?" the boy added.

"Fro thinks so, too," I heard the voice of Frosh.

This time I shrugged.

"Do what you want…" I murmured.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, this time something a little longer. I hope the rest will go as smoothly as this one.

I'm not sure if I did the right thing, making Rogue not caring about some other Dragon Slayer in his presence. Maybe he should be... more interested in the fellow mage? Or maybe really happy about meeting the one? Well, anyway, I decided to put there his usual 'I'm not interested' pose XD

Enjoy!


	6. Story

_******Disclaimer:******** I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Story**_

I was listening to the whole, crazy story, shocked to the core, with my blood cold just like ice and heart stopping all the time. Story, that started in the castle while I was surrendering in the front of Fairy Tail Team. Story about two people that came form the future. Story about who was responsible for all this mess with seven dragons. Story about who Rogue could become in next years. And story how he became like this. How Frosh died…

And story that I will be _killed_… By the hands of my friend.

What the…?!

I really couldn't believe it, I _didn't_ want to believe this, but I certainly remembered how the dragon was talking to Rogue, when I appeared with my dragon. That my friend can't die there because he will became King of The Dragons. Surely this big thing didn't have the intention to kill back then, in the opposite to the one I fought with.

And I remembered the face of Rogue – shocked as never before. The red eyes were surprised and I could see the denial inside them. He was, suffering by something I couldn't understand.

Now I could.

I had no idea if I should believe this story or not. It was just too crazy for my imagination. Rogue _killing_ me? But when I finally regained my ability to think; when Natsu left our room in the hotel and hurried to his friends, I looked at Rogue.

Disappointed.

And angry.

And much more disappointed.

I just couldn't stop it. It was stronger than me.

And he saw it; I saw clearly how his eyes widened for a while, before becoming gloomy, sad and accepting my judge.

He _killed _me.

In the future he _killed_ me. In the other future, but it still could became _our_ future.

How could he do this? How much twisted his mind would become to kill his friend?

Rogue opened slowly his mouth, probably wanting to tell me something, but I was sure I couldn't listen to him now. Not when thoughts were ranging inside my head really nosily. So I only shook my head, stood up from the chair and with frozen face entered the balcony, wanting to think for a while, away from my friend's depressed look. Away from someone, who will…

Was this story even possible? We two were part of the same team; we worked together for a long time already. Years, wonderful years of friendship. We passed through many difficulties and many dangers; I couldn't even count the times we saved each other in the past. I trusted him as much as myself. Could he just kill me with cool blood, like all these years had no matter for him?

Okay, Natsu tried to justify him. That everything happened, because Frosh died. That it was just the act of despair, his try to get everything back to normal. He agreed that Rogue who came from the future just took the wrong path of doing everything, and that _our_ Rogue would never become like this. That as long as we would take good care of Frosh – and he surely believed Rogue _and _I were able to do this – nothing would happen to our little friend. Many times Natsu said that it wasn't Rogue's fault; not our Rogue's, not this one sitting beside me. He believed in my friend in a way… Just like me. Endlessly. He said it with such a confidence…

I twitched, horrified of my stupidity.

I knew that it could not happen now. And it definitely wouldn't. After all we knew already what we should expect. That we had to defend Frosh, so out little friend wouldn't be killed. So Rogue wouldn't surrender to the darkness. Gajeel already told me, how Rogue was possessed by shadow during their fight. And he warned me to watch over my friend all the time… So he wouldn't be exposed to the darkness in the future.

I looked at the darkening sky and rubbed my temples, feeling under fingers the material of bandages covering my head.

If… If I would watch over Rogue, and if he wouldn't be swallowed by darkness... If Frosh would be saved… Then there was no point of worrying right now. So what, that in some other, possible future Rogue was the monster, not caring about life? Right now… Right now Rogue was… was probably the most lost creature on the whole world, being depressed of what he could do in next years. Having the knowledge, that he could have the blood of his friend on his hands.

For so many years I was just a jerk, lying to myself, that everything had no matter in the front of being the strongest. When Lector… When I thought that Lector died, I finally understood how stupid I was. Rogue was different. Even if we talked not too much about this, I knew he cared all the time, in the past and _now _about life and friends much more that I cared in my past life.

So… I couldn't leave him alone. If I would, he would surrender to this sad, full of blood future.

I couldn't disappoint him… I had to believe in him as much as Natsu did. As his friend and teammate. As someone who spent with him so many years.

I quickly returned to the room just to find that Rogue was nowhere to be found…

* * *

**AN:** Okay, this time something heavier. I just wondered how Sting would feel, hearing that Rogue in some other possible future will kill him. friends or not, I think he would have some time of hesitation.

The next two chapters will be linked with this one ^^

Enjoy!


	7. Hiding

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Hiding**_

Finally this whole mess dragons made at the final day of Games, was just an awful memory, just a dangerous event in out past lives. Our wounds which we gained in the fight with creatures finally stopped to hurt _and_ bleed. Someone from outside could even ask "What dragons?" because looking at so fast rebuilt city, no one could even imagine that a few days ago seven creatures were destroying it mercilessly. For these, in reality, only few single days we tried to recover completely and during this time I actually wasn't even able to talk with Rogue, no matter how hard I tried. He was avoiding the whole guild. He was avoiding _me_.

Every day, when I was going to sleep he wasn't in our room and I couldn't catch him the morning as well, because of his early departures from our hotel – what was the most strangest things of the world, since Rogue loved to sleep the whole days if possible. Our fellows also noticed his strange disappearance, when during these days Rogue tried to not show himself during meals in the hotel, what he was doing perfectly. Even if I knew why out friend tried t his himself from us, I couldn't even tell what happened to him, I couldn't _explain_ anything, because about the whole story only I and Rogue knew from all of the Sabertooth's members. Even our Exceeds didn't know a thing. So what should I tell our fellows? How to explain the fact that one of the guildmates acted so strange? I myself passed my companion only twice during these days, when he was sulking all alone in the city, but when I tried to approach him and talk finally, he was suddenly disappearing. Was he so scared to face me? To look inside my eyes after how I looked at him the day Natsu told us the story?

And maybe he didn't notice it, but with his whole running away from me, even Frosh was left behind.

What this idiot was thinking, dammit?! I could understand and even forgive if he was avoiding me all the time, being scared to look into my face; I could understand it after what I gave him that evening. I still felt embarrassed of my behavior towards my friend. But regardless what happened between both of us, he had no right to leave Frosh behind just like that!

And even when the entire guild gathered in the main, audience room of the hotel, so I could be officially accepted as the new Master of Sabertooth - after the escape of the previous one - I couldn't catch him. He just disappeared after the announcement was given and when I finally left the crowd of our fellows, Rogue was gone somewhere.

_Again_.

What this idiot wanted to accomplish, being all alone?

It was really frustrating for me. Even now, lying in the bed after long and tiring day, intently waiting for his return, I couldn't calm down. Being killed by him in the future or not, I couldn't just leave this the way it was now after all. Rogue… Rogue shouldn't be alone. Not now, after we heard everything. While he probably was blaming himself for all this mess and when I wasn't even able to comfort this idiot. And right now he could be really easy target for that strange shadow Gajeel warned me about. If right now my friend was blaming himself too much, it could be the end. Rogue, even if he tried to hide it all the time, was the most sensitive member of the guild. So I could imagine that everything had bigger effect on him that it would even have on myself if it was me summoning these dragons. I had no idea how Rogue could remain so sensitive and caring about our fellows in the guild that was placing the power before the members, and in some way it was really great to have such a fellow beside, but at this time I could call it a disadvantage for him.

So why this idiotic, sulking fool tried to do on his own?

I sighed. Rogue never was talkative fellow; well, I could say I was lucky, because most of the words he said in his whole life were directed to me. But being silent in the same room with him and lying in the bed knowing he wasn't here… were two different things. I felt strange not having Rogue by my side, even if it would be me talking all the time. Of course I had Lector right now, but my little friend was sleeping peacefully beside me and definitely couldn't fill the empty space left by disappearance of my partner. It felt not right to sit in the room alone, knowing that somewhere in the city Rogue was sulking alone, separating himself from us. What he was thinking? That he was dangerous for us? That he would attack our fellows the first moment being left alone with them?

I looked at the clock. It was hour past midnight and there was not even single sign telling me that Rogue would be in this room in the next few hours. Then my eyes stopped at Rogue's bed. Frosh was sleeping there peacefully, wrapped by the blanket of our friend. I sighed, deciding I would wait for him as much as it was needed. I had to talk with him. Say all this things I wouldn't be able to say even to _my friend_ being this old Sting, who cared only about power.

I had to talk with him, because… He was one of these few persons I didn't want to loose…

With a long sigh I closed for a while my eyes.

And when I opened them the sun was already on the bright sky and I could see that my friend was gone.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so you have finally the second part of this little story how Sting dealt with the fact, that in the other future Rogue killed him brutally and stole his White Dragon Slayer Magic. Well, actually he already dealt with it and now is just trying to catch his friend XD

In the next chapter the final conclusion!

Enjoy!


	8. Light

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Light**_

The evening before banquet came with an impact, as I finally, but a bit accidentally met Rogue in our room. Well, '_accidentally_' it surely wasn't since we shared the same room in the hotel, but after all his efforts of avoiding me I completely didn't expect him there standing in the centre of the space, observing the sky through the balcony. He also surely didn't expect me to bump into the room, like nothing happened between us at all. But it was good to finally find him somewhere where he couldn't disappear from my sigh so easily.

Of course for a while it was awkward. The silence fell between us as we were staring at each other, hesitant. I stopped in the front of my friend and actually had no idea what I should say after all, even of I was preparing myself for this speech quite a long time. And he seemed to be _afraid_ of being with me as well. It passed a long while before I realize it could be finally the occasion I needed, so I only gulped, to wet a little my dry throat. But when I opened my mouth to say something, whatever it could be, he passed me an instant, caught the handle with obvious intention to leave as quickly as possible.

I gasped my fists and pushed violently the door Rogue was opening, closing it with the crack. I stopped behind the back of my friend, only centimetres of air were separating us at this moment. Rogue surely could feel my breath on his neck. No way I could let him go right now. I wouldn't let him escape again. He had to listen what I want to say to him.

He twitched strongly, looking at my hand that was still on the door so close to his face.

"Stop… Stop running away from me, Rogue…" I whispered with still dry throat, putting my other hand on his shoulder. For a while I thought he would fall apart when my hand touched his body.

Rogue twitched again. His fingers slipped from the handle of the door as he sighed with trembling breathe. I never saw my friend in such a condition.

"I'm not… " he answered with shaking tone, trembling over his whole body. Was he this old Rogue, so cool-minded, always composed?

But it was really strange to finally hear his voice after so many days.

And of course I didn't let him finish.

"You _are_, Rogue. You are avoiding me and the whole guild. Stop this right away. You won't accomplish anything like that."

He rested his forehead against the door, shaking strongly. I tightened my gasp on his shoulder, wanting to comfort him with my friendly touch. I really wanted him to stop tremble right now, it wasn't like my old, calm Rogue. It didn't suit him.

I forced my partner to turn away. His face was really pale, paler than usual and eyes were avoiding my own like never before.

"Look at me, Rogue," I commanded.

He shook his head.

"I can't, Sting…" my friend whispered quietly, closing his eyes.

After a while he slipped down and sat at the floor, looking at his hands with disgust.

"How could I look at you, Sting?" Rogue started, while his voice was becoming more shaky. I almost could barely hear him. "I killed you. With my own hands. And even if it will happen in the future I just can't stand the thought I killed… my friend…"

And then I saw something that never happened before. Rogue, the Shadow Dragon Slayer started to cry. Two paths of tears appeared on his pale cheeks as he was staring at his trembling hands. I couldn't believe in this sight, so unusual

I think I was ignorant myself again. I knew it was hard for Rogue to hear what his future self did, but somewhere in my mind I was angry at him, thinking how awful it was _for me_, to be killed by friend. Even of I decided I wouldn't allow him to become a monster, deeply in my mind I felt still betrayed. But how difficult everything was for him? He cherished his fellows the way I never did before, so how cruel it was for him to hear everything? To know he could _kill_ his friend with cold blood?

"Idiot," I said, kneeling in the front of him. "You are such an idiot, Rogue," I added, feeling warm wetness in my eyes. Was I about to cry too?

Finally he looked inside my eyes. His wonderful, scarlet orbs were full of surprise when I caught gently his face and pressed my forehead against his.

"Idiot. That would never happen," I whispered with smile. "I will never let you be swallowed by shadows, Rogue. I will always drag you out of them as long as we are friends. I won't leave you alone."

I saw him gasping on my words.

"I'm your light after all."

* * *

**AN:** Well, I think I made it a little too over-dramatic at the end, but I hope it didn't destroy everything and it could even fit our Twin Dragons to behave like that. So, that's the grand final of this three-shots.

And now some question for you. I'm working on some other story about Rogue and Sting. Should they end as a couple or leave them as friends? I love both endings, but I have completely no idea which one I should choose. What do you thing, my friends?


	9. Soup

_******Disclaimer:******** I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Soup**_

"Sting-kun, you are really nice to take care of Rogue-kun like that," Lector said as I left the kitchen with the bowl of a strangely looking and smelling soup, heading straight to the room of my teammate.

I sighed, feeling a little uncomfortable. Well, I actually felt like the biggest loser on the whole world, who is causing harm to his comrades.

"Well, Lector, it is mostly my fault…" I whispered.

'Mostly' wasn't even exact word to describe this. Everything that happened to Rogue was _only_ my fault.

Yesterday evening we ended in some big bar, which name I couldn't remember, where we were celebrating again for gaining the title of the strongest guild in Fiore. For the fourth time in a row. It was a good reason to celebrate, wasn't it? What's more, it seemed that there would never be someone stronger than us. Even Fairy Tail couldn't match with us, no matter if they had their strongest members with them or not.

I agreed, I screwed everything up there. Just drunk too much, knowing that Rogue, who didn't even honoured the wine with his hating gaze, was beside me all the time and would even carry me to our house if needed. I could let myself to have some fun with my best friend after winning Games, couldn't I? So what if this friend was as sober as the winter's morning?

I have no idea how, but I certainly remembered that after many, many hours he got pissed at me finally and almost forcibly took me out of the bar. Carrying on his back, of course.

And in our way we ended in a small, dirty street, surrounded by dozens scoundrels of the dark guild I saw for the first time in my life. And being almost not able to stand by myself, I rushed against them. Full of myself, screaming something about how stupid they were, crossing the path of the strongest guild in Fiore. And I attacked them with my holy attribute magic, hitting everything around but not them. But because I was just too easy target for any mage, Rogue had to do all the work by himself. And at the end he got seriously wounded, with his right side smashed, two broken ribs and probably the most painful night in his whole life.

Well, even the member of the strongest guild in Fiore had no chance in winning against so many mages untouched…

Okay, my fault. I would never drink so much…

I didn't even bother myself with knocking to the door of his room. I just walked into with Lector behind me, carrying this strange soup the landlady of this hotel forced me to do for Rogue. According to her, this… mash could fasten the recovery.

"You could at least knock before coming to my room, Sting," I heard my friend whispering from the side of the bed.

He was half-sitting, half-lying peacefully between the pillows and blankets, with sweated, dangerously frowned face, crossed arms and with Frosh sleeping quietly at his head.

I ignored his comment, having the feeling somehow that my friend intended to make my day a living hell for what happened yesterday.

I deserved.

"Hey, Rogue…" I smiled hesitantly. Was he still mad at me? "Sorry for yesterday, again…" I whispered as if apologies would change the past.

My friend snorted under the nose and smiled in really evil way, making me sure I would have really bad day today…

But after a while his features softened and he gave me one of his rare smiles.

"Don't worry about it," he sighed, sitting slowly, with Frosh on his head. "Is not like you gave me the blow yourself. We are mages, Sting. Even if the strongest ones, we still could get hurt in fights."

"But that one was my…"

He shook delicately his head.

"Like I said, don't worry. I won't kill you for what happened yesterday. I only hope you will never get yourself to that shameful state again."

I smiled, relieved. Then I gave him the bowl with strange soup.

"What's that?"

I shrugged.

"According to the landlady's words it will help you recover," I explained.

"Sting-kun made this for you by himself. He is the best person on the world," Lector said, sitting on the bed beside me.

Rogue seemed to be surprised, but obediently took the spoon, full of the soup and put into his mouth.

I was watching as his face got more sweated than minute ago and then everything inside his mouth landed on my face. Frosh slipped from dark hair of my teammate and landed on the pillow. She didn't even open her eyes.

"Idiot!" Rogue uttered. "Do you wanna kill me with that?!"

"Huh?" I actually didn't try this soup before, just cooked it and brought here. So I dipped my finger in the liquid and licked a little.

I gasped. It was awful!

I didn't even notice that Rogue took the spoon again and the next moment I had three big portions of this awfulness inside my mouth.

"Eat this yourself, moron!" Rogue again feed me with this horrible thing.

I split everything out, wetting my cloths and Rogue's bed. I just grabbed the bowl and quickly threw it out of the window. I only heard like the content of the vessel landed on some passerby, making the poor soul all wet from the soup of the landlady…

* * *

**AN:** Okay, this time something lighter. I'm not good in writing comedies, but I hope I did enough to make you chuckle. I wasn't sure - and still not - if Dragon Slayers could end up drunk so much, but for this story I assumed they could.

So, enjoy!


	10. Addiction

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Addiction**_

I sat silently at the couch in our apartment, looking at the ceiling and wondering how much time Sting needed to dress himself and finally leave the house, so I would have some little time only for myself and my thoughts.

Well, of course Sting was one of my two best friends I would even die for, but sometimes I needed some time for myself. In silence, what was _completely_ impossible in the presence of White Dragon Slayer Wizard, who loved to talk and was taking a lot.

After a long while of waiting I saw him leaving his bedroom , walking into the kitchen and opening the cupboard in the kitchen.

_This_ cupboard.

"Huh?" I heard his surprise. He closed the door of the furniture and opened it again. "Rogue…?" he asked.

I twitched.

I knew what was going on, and surely it wasn't making me happy even a little bit. Actually I would avoid everything what would happen next…

And, of course, to my prediction, he asked about what was earlier inside the cupboard at morning and what wasn't here _now_.

I gasped my fists and sighed silently.

I'm sorry, Frosh. I will compensate you everything later…

I turned to Sting and looked at him.

"I don't know… Maybe Frosh took it. You know he likes things like this…" I lied smoothly.

Of course Frosh didn't take Sting's thing this time. It was me, but I had really good reason for lying to my best friend. And I knew Sting won't be mad at my little companion. He never was before for _any _reason, so why he would be this time?

"Oh… If it was Frosh, then I don't mind…" Sting said a little… disappointed? "Next time I will make sure to buy enough for us both," he added after a long while.

I felt horrible. I lied to Sting and put the blame on Frosh. I would go to hell for this, but…

It passed another few minutes before Sting was ready to go. After he left I waited for at least ten minutes before moving from the couch. I had to be sure Sting wouldn't be back suddenly.

Well, I never planned to take from Sting _his_ things, but this day everything went just wrong. I intended to have only _one_, but ended with the whole box, which I pulled now out from behind couch's pillows.

Wondering if Frosh and Sting would forgive me someday, I opened the box and from there I took one small and round thing I now desired. I _needed_…

It was only a few millimeters from my mouth and I was about to dig my tooth into the tasty, coconut cookie, when some strong fingers pulled my ear with full force.

"Ough!" I cried loudly, for a while thinking my ear just… was separated from my head. The cocnut cookie fell down to my lap.

"So, _you_ are the thief, Rogue! It was you, who was stealing my coconut cookies for quite a while!"

I looked into blue eyes of Sting. Why I didn't sense his return?

"And you dared to put the blame on Frosh!"

Now, not only my ear was red as blood, but also my cheeks. I was burning from the embarrassment.

"Only this once," I murmured turning away my eyes from his.

Ugh, I felt horrible.

"You thought I wouldn't notice?" Sting asked, sitting beside me, and looking really furious… Too furious to be seriously mad… I hoped…

Well, I _hoped_ he wouldn't notice anything, but I also knew this hope was… just an illusion. There was no way Sting wouldn't notice his favorite, coconut cookies disappearing one by one. Not to mention _my_ favorite coconut cookies as well. Curse him he allowed me to try them once before…!

"Ekhm… uhm… well… I…" I surely wasn't able to say even one thing. I just felt too embarrassed by my behavior. I owed Frosh long apologizes for it.

"So, would you tell me why my _best friend_ had stolen _my_ cookies?" Sting asked, piercing me by his blue eyes.

I sighed. Since he… caught me like this, then it was the damn time to reveal my secret.

"Ughm… It is… I just have… small affection for sweets…" I whispered, blushing like a hell.

"'_Small affection for sweets'_? Rogue, I think it is a _big_ affection," Sting said. Was he really mad? "Well, I never thought it would be so hard for you to go shopping and buy your own sweets…" he added.

"It is your fault!" I busted, trying to defend myself finally.

"My fault? I never convinced you to steal my cookies!"

"You just let me taste them! And then you were leaving them almost in my hands! I don't control it. When I want sweets, I'm just taking them! And your cookies are too damn tasty!"

The silence fell. I was seeing his eyes darkening. He bit his lips and then…

Laughed.

Laughed like never before.

I looked surprised.

"Why you thought it is good to hide something like that from me, Rogue?" he asked, still chuckling in the front of my eyes.

Wasn't he mad…?

"Uh, well… I thought you would laugh at me for being addicted to sweets. What you did, by the way…" I answered.

My friend again laughed.

"Because it _is_ the weirdest thing I ever saw! You. Addicted. To. Sweets."

Frosh appeared in the living room, jumped on my lap and took one of the tasty cookies. I didn't lied, that she liked them too.

She smiled to me and before digging her small tooth into the cookie she said:

"Fro thinks so, too!"

I felt betrayed…

* * *

**AN: **This time again something light and maybe even funny. I just hope I didn't do this too OOC this time. I just thought that Rogue is damn too calm and cool headed and silent and everything else that could describe his behaviour in anime and manga, so there HAS to be something. Some little secret he is ashamed of. Something he don;t want even his friend to know. Small weakness. And sweets just came into my mind. Rogue and sweets. Absurd. Something that shouldn't happen in this universe. And now something worse. Just imagine _future Rogue_ demolishing the whole town to find some sweets... GAH!


	11. Mine

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Mine**_

I looked around the ballroom of the castle, sitting beside Rufus looking around the space at all these mages we were fighting against in the Games and actually having no idea what I wanted to do.

I certainly wasn't bored...

Okay, I was bored as hell.

After drinking with me a few glasses of this horrible wine I found on the table –okay, I promised Rogue I wouldn't do that again, but he himself tasted some drinks as well, so I think I was well excused - Natsu disappeared, running away from the guards of castle, still having the possession of King's crown. Lector leaved me as well and right now had fun with Frosh and three Exceed from Fairy Tail. And of course Rogue somewhere disappeared.

_Again_.

And Rufus wasn't my favorite person to have fun with. I hated his little sneaky smile on the face he was giving everyone all the time. He was more talkative than Rogue, but every time he opened his mouth I had no idea what should I answer to his strange issues. I felt strange and uncomfortable with him.

Not to mention that a few minutes ago Orga started to sing at the table with his loud voice.

I wanted Rogue. Maybe not talkative, but Rogue had his own way of dealing with me, so I always felt good in his presence. Comfortable so much, that now I was a little uneasy, without him by my side.

Ugh, and it actually was him who always loved to follow me everywhere... To think about it Rogue since we met always was by my side. We were doing many things together, having jobs together. Actually… I'm not sure if we were separated more than a few hours in these whole years…

I looked in the direction of noise at the other side of the space and saw that guards finally get back their crown, because Natsu, clearly without it, was mocking with this 'always-stripping-gloomy-bastrad' Gray.

After a while both of Fairy Tail's mages stopped their fighting when Erza entered the space of their play. I never saw anyone so scared of a single girl. Pathetic... And I with Rogue lost to someone like him...? Doing as Erza said? Okay, she slaughtered hundred of demons in the Pandemonium, but it wasn't the reason Natsu should be so scared of her…

I looked down. Pathetic... Really pathetic.

Finally I spotted Rogue.

He silently slipped from behind the doors that lead to the balcony.

Idiot. He was again sulking on his own... It was not the first time actually. What should I do to convince him that whatever happened at Grand Magic Games wasn't his fault... Well, in some way yes, but...

I observed as he passed the ballroom, coming my way, but suddenly this blond Celestial girl that Minerva... – well - tortured and almost killed, approached him with a gentle smile.

My friend blushed and I could see how much he was still blaming himself for all this mess with dragons. In the front of the girl he looked like he was about to suicide for what his future – and now I hope impossible – self did.

What was she thinking, this Celestial girl?! Mocking with my Rogue like that!

I almost left my chair, when Rogue somehow escaped from the girl, leaving her all surprised. It was the best thing that could happen, because I was about to go there and there her away through the window.

And I started to hate her for the expression that Rogue still had on his face.

Ugh, for the sake of all Ten Wizard Saints! Why this moron couldn't understand that he shouldn't be sulking so much! That no one blamed him and for my pride as the White Dragon Slayer I would never let him sunk into the darkness?! What should I do, so he would finally understand I WAS here and would always BE for him?! Kiss him or what?!

Stupid, sulking idiot, that thought he has no one! Even if yesterday I clearly told him I would be there just for him! To help! To maintain this calm but caring Rogue!

Wait, what the...? Was I just thinking about... _kissing_ my best friend...? Not that I had something against my friend, he was in some way interesting, but... Exactly, he was my _friend_!

And then I just saw in the front of my eyes his innocent expression he always had in his sleep.

I... _blushed_..?!

I strongly shook my head.

The damn image stayed...

Ugh, I would never drink again... Well, not so much...

But what if _it_ could convince Rogue he shouldn't blame himself anymore. That maybe it could pull him out of his shadows into the light? Help him to believe that as his best friend I would do _everything_ to keep him on the 'good side'?

I saw Frosh stopping him.

"Fro is sleepy... Can Fro go to bed now...?" I heard cute voice of Rogue's Exceed.

Rogue caught her gently into his arms and smiled.

"I will take you to our hotel," he said, still smiling to the small silhouette, now probably sleeping in the comfortable and warm hug of my teammate.

That's it! I would make this gently 'absolutely-not-like-him-but definitely-the-cutest' Rogue's smile _mine_!

Being followed by a little curious look of Rufus, I left the castle as well.

* * *

**AN:** Another portion of OOC ^^ I'm not good in writing the way how drunk person could think, but I hope I hit the spot :P At least approximately.

And now some little warning. The next chapter will contain some shonen-ai stuff, so if you don't like then just skip it. Because this story is made of randomly put chapters it won't be tragedy if you skip one ^^


	12. Smile

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Smile**_

I looked at my little, innocent friend that was already lying comfortable on my bed between the pillows, looking at me with her big, honest eyes.

"I will only check the hotel, if there is any dragon left and will be back to you," I murmured, with assuring smile leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

Poor Frosh, she still didn't know what future could wait her if I would fail… I couldn't tell her about this Rogue that came from the future and almost killed all of us. Well, kill all of _them_ because of _my_ _importance_ I was about to be lift alive. I could feel she was still afraid that the dragons would kill me at any moment, so every night I had to check the whole hotel, just to put her into rest that no one evil waited for my life.

But since the last day of Grand Magic Games I noticed she was sometimes watching me carefully. With worry inside her eyes. Could she sense something? Could she know what really happened? Who caused this war between humans and dragons?

Actually I knew why. She watched as I became monster while 'the shadow' possessed me in my fight with Gajeel. No wonder she was afraid and worried. It could happen again, but who would be my next target? Sting?

I smiled on the concern this small soul was giving me all the time.

I looked at the corridor and finally saw Sting, walking slowly. I smelled him long time ago and I wondered when he would finally show himself, instead of following me like a burglar.

And from his scent _and_ the way he was walking, I could tell he drunk a little too much tonight…

Well, not that I stopped myself from entertaining a little in the castle of Fiore Kingdom, celebrating with King and Princess…

"Sting, you are drunk again …" I sighed, looking at my friend. Last time he was in this state it ended really badly for me… What would happen this time? I didn't want to be locked in bead for a few days one more time.

He shrugged and for someone who drunk a lot this evening, he approached me quickly and caught my wrist.

"What…?" I started a little surprised of the firm look inside his blue eyes.

I only felt his warm, strong lips pressing against mine.

I gasped from surprise, when he pushed himself against me more.

Unconsciously I thought he had really warm and soft lips…

After a long while, being finally able to move and looking inside these desperate eyes, I tried to push him away, but my free hand had no strength to do this.

He caught my other hand too and pilled both of them to the wall above my head.

My resistance disappeared the first moment I felt his tongue slipping from behind his soft lips, licking mine slowly.

And I willingly opened my mouth, when he clearly wanted to slip there.

And I moaned, feeling his tongue entering my mouth and starting to do things I never imagined they could exist.

With his tongue.

Inside my mouth.

Was it really so… wonderful? Kissing? With best friend?

I couldn't even move, allowing Sting to dance with my tongue, allowing him to do so pleasurable things I never dreamt of to do with _my best friend_. I almost suffocated from the feeling, while Sting's hands slipped from my own, and rested on my black hairs, holding my head in one place, pressing against me more.

It was just too good to be real! I was… was… kissing with my best friend, feeling really good! How much my mind was twisted?!

Now my hands rested on his head, like I never wanted to let him go… Who moved _my _hands? Was it… me?

Sting seemed surprised a little, but deepened his kiss, making it almost violent, ranging inside my mouth more and more and then moaned at the same time like me.

Too. Good.

And it ended slowly and gently.

The loud panting filled the corridor, while Sting put his forehead against my shoulder, still holding my hair. My hands slipped from his body.

"Sting… this… what…?" I murmured, still shocked too much to create some full sentence.

Where did my usual composure go…?

"I just…" he whispered, turning around, leaning against the wall and slipping down. "Wanted to make you smile to me only once…" he ended.

With probably the same shocked face as his own, I sad beside him, still panting loudly.

"I saw you, talking with that Celestial girl, Lucy. And I saw your face, Rogue. Like you wanted to kill yourself for what you did, what your _future self_ did…"

I gulped.

"Did I really look like that?"

Well, I wasn't stupid enough to commit a suicide, when so many people needed me, when _Frosh_ needed me, but I had to tell that when Lucy stopped me just a few minutes ago I just… wanted to disappear. In some way I killed her too…

"You… are still blaming yourself, even after what I told you yesterday about. Does it have any matter for you, Rogue?" Sting asked, finally turning his head and looking at me. I couldn't look at him…

"I… No, of course it means a lot for me, Sting. I just…"

What should I say? It was not like I would get hold of myself so soon after what I heard about _myself_.

"Rogue, you can't run towards the shadows all the time. You need light to existence," Sting continued, still piercing me with his eyes. "If you don't want to be swallowed by shadows, you should stay in light…"

For a while he silenced.

"Stay in light…?"

Was it possible for me? I was child of darkness, after all…

"I know you are Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue," Sting added, as if he could read in my mind. "But you are supposed to eat shadows, not to be eaten by them."

Finally I looked at him.

"So, just to tell me that, you needed to _kiss_ me?" I asked, not able to hold this a little malicious question.

He smiled in his way I really liked. Innocently and full of self-confidence.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it, Rogue!"

I blushed.

And smiled to him.

* * *

**AN:** So, this was the whole shonen-ai thing here ^^ I hope these ones of you, who decided to read this, like what happened. And if some of you has the hope they will be together later... No, they won't. Sorry, I won't make them couple in this story. Like Sting said, he only wanted to make Rogue _smile to him only once_. If some of you really want to see them in love with each other, maybe I will just work on one-shot with them as a couple.

So, enjoy!


	13. Ice-cream

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Ice-cream**_

I furiously kicked out the door of our house, almost breaking them in half, wanting to be inside as soon as possible. I never had such a tiring day as this I agreed to be the next master of Sabertooth, I never imagined it would be so hard to take care of everything. Papers. New members. Requests. Communication with other guilds. Building our pool… Everything…

I just started to have enough of it. At the top of that I was almost completely out of time for jobs, so I couldn't fight and earn money alongside with Rogue. Maybe okay, being Master had its own advantages, but I preferred night camp with my friend and our little Exceeds somewhere in the Kingdom, looking for these mountain beasts, or getting rid of another dark guild that attacked innocent town than being almost glued to the chair of the main office, writing, listening, writing and writing more.

As the result Rogue lately was doing jobs _alone_. Or was getting the most expensive ones and then, was staying on guild for another two or three weeks.

I thought… He really didin't like to be alone after all. Or at least without my company.

I entered the apartment really loudly, but the first thing I noticed was the aura of the whole space.

It was heavy.

And gloomy.

I slowly entered the living room, being really curious why Rogue had bad mood today.

And after a while I spotted him on the couch, with his legs on the table and big, really big box of the ice-cream on his lap. With large spoon in his hand.

And with one of his gloomiest faces I had the honor to see in our long friendship.

Frosh was quietly sitting beside him, time to time looking at his big companion and eating herself. In some way she looked delighted by the ice-creams, but surely worried about Rogue.

And the atmosphere around him was so heavy and thick, that if it would be also sweet, Rogue could eat his aura instead of ice-creams.

Actually it was the second time I saw him in such a state.

I sighed, thinking about the way to cheer him up.

"You will get fat from eating so much sweets, Rogue," I said from my place at the door to the living room.

Well, actually I was still wondering how in the Earthland he was able to eat so many sweets – and he was eating them _a lot_ – and still be skinny, but muscular…

He looked at me quickly, emotionless.

"Don't care…" he mumbled, swallowing big portion of ice-creams. I thought I would never get used to the fact my friend was addicted to sweets. Rogue and sweets didn't fit right for me…

I sighed again, then took the spoon from the kitchen, sat beside him, petted the head of Frosh and pleased myself with some of ice-creams.

He seemed not to notice this.

"I won't let you get fat by yourself," I said, finally getting some of his attention. After a while he again pointed his eyes into the space.

Ugh, how he could breathe in such a thick atmosphere?

For a long while we were consuming the ice-creams in complete silence.

"Then, what he said this time?" I asked finally. Well, I was a type who couldn't be silent for too long.

Rogue looked at me.

"_Who_ said _what_?" he murmured.

"Rufus. Last time I saw you so depressed and gloomy was because of him. What this time that masked freak said or did?" Not to mention that many other times my friend reached the top level of being the gloomiest was because of Rufus as well.

I had no idea why this freak liked to torture Rogue so much. I knew he wasn't doing it on the purpose… Well, mostly not on the purpose. Rufus always had special way of speaking and choosing the words. And was honest as hell…

Rogue shrugged.

Swallowed another big portion of ice-creams.

"He just…" Rogue started.

Ha! I knew it was Rufus. Now I would have really long talk with this memory-bastard about how to behave towards my Rogue.

"Reminded me about _him_…"

_Him_. His self… His future self…

I sighed. I would kill Rufus the first moment I would see him on the guild next morning. Painfully.

"Come one, Rogue," I started, eating ice-creams. "It passed more than one and half year since then and…" I hesitated. Frosh was still unaware of the full story about what happened. "Stop sulking already! I told you I won't let you became _him_. Never."

He nodded.

"I know. Thanks," he said.

Then he took two portions of ice-creams, stretched and stood.

The heavy aura around him dropped to the normal level of his gloom.

"Huh? Already feeling well?" I asked?

He looked at me and smiled. To me. Again.

Ugh, these past months he was really often smiling to me. Not only to Frosh, but also to me.

Wait, why I was so concerned about his smiles?

"Yes. Thanks to you. You reminded me."

"Reminded what?"

"Who I really am. And that I have you and Frosh and Lector beside. It is enough, isn't it?"

He put the remaining ice-creams to the freezer.

"Wanna go out for a job with me tomorrow?" he asked before smiling again.

* * *

**AN:** Again a little bit of our 'crazy about sweets' Rogue ^^" But I feel sorry for Frosh a little. She surely was torn apart, sitting on the couch, because from one side she had a big box of ice-creams in front of her, but from the other, her friend had really bad day. Two different things at the same time.

Ugh, and I hope you don't hate me for making Rufus the badass here ^^


	14. Our Weakness

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

**_Our weakness  
_**

The loud applause of the arena was drilling in my sensitive ears. My nose felt a little sore because of the dense scent of Excitement; smell dense enough for me to almost suffocate on our section of arena. The audience was screaming really awfully, rooting for their favorite mages that participated in the second day of Grand Magic Games. But instead of cheering for them too, I was only looking at the vision-lacrima and at the big chariots, violently rushing through the town with wizards on them.

And I was looking at _Sting_.

What this idiot had inside his twisted mind, wanting to participate in _this_ competition? What he expected from name '_Chariot_'? I couldn't believe he was so dumb to rush for it! Couldn't he stay in place a little more after the first day of doing nothing on the Games? Or maybe he entered the competition because salamander appeared on in the middle of arena as well?

After watching his struggle for more than half of an hour I still couldn't believe he just jumped from our section, so eager to take his part in the Games.

And I had told him to leave this one to Orga; that this meaningful name wouldn't have a happy end.

And I was right!

Sting, you idiot!

Every means of transport was mine and Sting's weakness that we shouldn't reveal so easily in public. I knew how shameful it was for so powerful wizards to have such a ridiculous weakness, but it wasn't something we could erase from our existence so easily. We tried many times, of course, but it wouldn't disappear.

It was something we were sentenced to live with till our deaths.

And yet, this idiot joined it!

I gasped my hands from frustration, still watching as Sting suffered awfully from the motion sickness I thought only we two had.

And only _watching_ my friend, having so sweated and pale face, struggling on this damn, _moving_ chariot, trying to walk slowly step by step, but at the same time _moving on chariot around the town_ was making _me_ sick. I deeply hated transportation. I barely could handle the thoughts about long rides in trains, not to mention the first moment being in moving things I wanted to break the walls and run away.

And now even if I was really angry I felt as well… compassion for Sting. I just could only imagine how hard it was for him to be on this hell device.

But watching as Fairy Tail's wizards had the same problem and now were struggling not less than Sting… It was a little satisfying. And of course surprising. For all this time I thought, I _was sure, _this problem concerned only me and Sting.

I was so focused on my friend and his struggling, that I didn't even notice Cerberus' mage getting the first place of the competition.

Master would be disappointed if Sting wouldn't accelerate now. And definitely would be _mad_. I didn't even wanted to thing what waited for Sting if my teammate would lose.

"Fine," I heard my friend after finally focusing on the vision-lacrima again. Sting was left far behind, while Fairy Tail's wizards tried to move forward. "I will give it to you, this victory." He had problems with talking, I could barely understand him… Just get out of this chariot, moron! "We will continue to win after this. So one or two points lost this time… It doesn't matter."

"Then," Gajeel said. I gasped, looking at him with… fascination? Hatred? What was that, this feeling…? "Don't go, crying about that one point later, you baldie."

I gasped my fists so hardly, that I left the marks on my hands.

I just couldn't watch this entire scene. Looking at my friend in this state, being defeated in such a humiliating way… The other mages could call as selfish, strict and really cocky, but we had our honor. And watching Sting loosing _his_ honor for… Fairy Tail's mages… It was enough for me. I left our section instantly and stopped only in the corridor connected with arena.

Waiting for Sting.

I heard the noise audience made when Fairy Tail's wizards made it to the arena, but I tried to not listen to these all screams of joy. Like they won the _entire_ Magic Games already.

I had to take a few deep breathes to calm myself down. My blood was boiling inside. Fairy Tail's mages weren't such a wonderful wizards, so why everyone just naw started to cheer for them as if they already won _everything_?

Then, after a few minutes Sting appeared in the dark corridor. He still had the sweat on his face, but I could see he was also angry. Furious. My body wanted to shiver from the fear of victim in the front of murderous predator.

He only looked at me shortly and passed, having this awful expression I saw for the first time in our long friendship.

"Just… don't say anything…" he whispered hardly, as if he tried to take the control over his anger.

I only followed him in complete silence, knowing he was aware of everything.

But he walked only a few meters, when stopped and with inhuman strength hit the wall, leaving really deep crater in the stone.

"Pathetic…!" he mumbled. "I will show them!"

I sighed.

"Uhm… You surely will" I added silently, not even knowing if he heard.

But… we would definitely show Fairy Tail where its' place was…

* * *

**AN:** So, this time Grand Magic Games from Rogue's view. Poor Sting. It was the time he treated himself really highly, and he crushed against the iron will of Fairy Tail. From the other hand I hate this moment. So humiliated.

And why, WHY Gajeel suddenly,**_ yes, completely suddenly,_** have a motion sickness?!


	15. Fear

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Fear**_

A little body in frog's suit fell down lifeless at the dusty ground, as the big creature hit my friend against the wall of the big cave. Frosh cried shortly just before this _thing_ took away her life.

"Frosh!" I heard shocked and frightened voice of Sting.

I kneeled down, not able to move, only looking at the body of someone I loved, at the small body, covered in blood, not even twitching.

At body of Frosh…

The creature we were hunting down for a few days, took the swung and if Sting wouldn't stop the furious arm, I would be probably dead, just like Frosh.

_Like._

_Frosh…_

"Rogue, what are you doing? We have to kill it!" I heard Sting's scream. I saw him crying.

Frosh…

"Aaa…. "I started, feeling the tears coming out of my eyes. "Aaa… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FROOOOOOSH!"

The cave was filled with my loud cry, echoing and making Sting _and _creature numb for a long while. I couldn't stop my own voice, wanting to tear apart the whole world.

And in the middle of my tearful scream I heard _someone _chuckling at my side.

And then everything got dizzy. I couldn't control my own body that started to move on its own. Somehow I couldn't even think about what I was doing. I just got swallowed by the shadows, just like I was destined for since a long time.

I just could watch. Watch as I shred into pieces this creature with my hands, spilling the warm blood around my own body, bathing in the red ichor of the beast. The blood dirtied my face; it dirtied my hands, my clothes and shoes. It started to run down my arms, but it didn't feel like my own body now. The shadow was controlling me now, just like it controlled months ago, at Grand Magic Games. Why it showed up now…? Was it here all the time?

But… It had no matter for me now. I just wanted to die alongside my friend, alongside Frosh. With her.

'_And you will, Rogue. You will be gone in a few moments,"_ the shadow said to me.

"Rogue…" I certainly heard the surprised whisper of Sting.

Frosh…

My hands again moved on my own, controlled by the will of shadow. But I was so devastated by Frosh's… Frosh's death, that I noticed something in my gasp only just after I caught Sting's throat with a strength that surely would kill even a dragon…

"Ro… gue… " he whispered, trying to breathe under my gasp. The hand that should be mine didn't even twitch under my friend's tries.

My fingers tightened.

Sting said my name one more time.

And then something punched me.

Punched me strong enough for me to gain control over _my_ body.

My panting was filling the room.

"Calm down, Rogue!" my friend said firmly.

I sat suddenly at my bed.

"Frosh!" I cried.

Sting caught my shoulders and shook my body, spilling the drops of blood that came out of my nose.

"Calm down, it was just nightmare!"

I tried to free myself from his gasp.

"Frosh!" I repeated, completely ignoring him and his frustrated sigh. "Frosh!"

Sting slapped me. I gasped.

"She's fine, Rogue. Healthy, in my room, with Lector."

His words got through my mind but I ignored them again. I needed to see Frosh now!

So I again tried to get free with the name of Frosh on my lips.

Sting sighed loudly and pushed my back at the bed, hanging above me. My head sunk into the pillow, while the blood was dirtying my cheeks with two red ribbons, and falling down the pillow.

"Calm. Down." He shook my body again. I blinked a few times. "She is fine. Or should I kiss you again to get through your dumb mind?" he asked maybe a little too harshly.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to understand the situation. I was certainly in my room. Not in the cave, killing some creature after being controlled by shadow.

Dream… Or rather nightmare.

After a while Sting slipped from my trembling body and lay beside me, looking at the ceiling. I wiped the blood from my face.

"You really scared her," he started, while I covered my face with hands. I couldn't breathe was able to take only short, small gasps of the air. My chest felt heavy and somehow empty. "She woke me up, thinking you are sick…"

I nodded quietly.

What was this feeling right now? Inside me? Filling completely? Leaving the desperation?

"I thought you finally dealt with it, Rogue. With your shadows."

Did I?

I thought I did. I believed I finally accepted that somewhere in the other possible future I was just a monster, who took away Sting's life. That Frosh was dead and I tried to kill Acnologia with army of dragons.

And after so many months…

"I did, Sting. I accepted that. It is not like… the awareness of _him_ is making me still problems. Maybe I just have a bad night, that's all."

So, what was this feeling…?

_Fear_.

Fear of loosing _them_.

"Rogue…? Are you _crying_?" Sting asked with consternation.

Was I crying…? Certainly from my eyes was flowing something warm. And I could hear some slight cry, coming out from my mouth.

"Y-yes…" I cried to him, freeing my frustration.

Fear. So much fear.

I didn't want to loose them, no matter what. Loosing them would kill me instantly…

I just noticed with the corner of my eyes that door was opened.

"Rogue…" I heard Frosh's voice. I sat instantly and as soon as she was in my reach, I grabbed her and hugged tightly.

"Frosh!" I cried.

No matter what, I couldn't loose them…

"Rogue…" the Exceed said hesitantly. "Fro can't breathe…"

I loosened my grip.

"Sorry, Frosh…" I murmured between my cries.

I felt as Sting put his hand on my shoulder and gasped gently.

No matter what…

* * *

**AN:** This time something depressing. But of course with happy end. I think that whatever Rogue could think about it, if he dealt with his 'other, possible future' or not, he surely would have some nightmares time to time. he seems to be sensitive and because I love to torture my favourite characters, this time Rogue had to face something terrible... XD


	16. Wondering

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Wondering**_

"You are rather quiet type, aren't you?" asked the boy, who was still following me after I left the city. I had no idea how to take rid of him, and he surely looked like he wouldn't leave me alone soon.

"Sorry that my mouth is usually closed. Opposite to yours," I answered emphatically, praying for any idea how to run away from him now.

"I don't have the ability of talking just to be quiet," he answered with wide smile on his face.

"It is a shame, actually…" I murmured loud enough for him to hear it.

I thought he would get mad for this insult and leave me alone, but he only laughed and still followed me.

I sighed quietly and looked at Frosh. Some time ago she slipped down from my head and now was walking beside the red cat, looking at him maybe a bit too fascinated. Okay, I could understand _this_; since I saved her years ago, she never saw any other creature like her.

Me too, actually.

It was really strange to walk without my little friend on her usual place.

"S-stop looking at me like that…!" the Lector-named cat said a little irritated by the look of my little friend. "You are creepy!"

Frosh smiled in her cutest way and answered with happy voice:

"Fro thinks so, too!"

Well, it seemed I would have to teach her what 'creepy' meant…

"Hey," the red cat started. "Is everything okay with your…"

I gave him long and warning look of my red eyes. He gulped and shut his mouth.

"If you don't like it you don't have to stick with me and Frosh," I said quietly, with voice that could turn into the growl. "No one even asked you to follow us."

I again gave him warning, a little empty look.

"Scary!" he whimpered, hiding behind the blond boy's legs and looking at me like a really frightened cat.

I shrugged and took Frosh into my arms. She instantly climbed to her usual place, loosing her interest in the other creature.

My other, unwanted companion laughed.

"You really are the hard one," he smiled to me. "Sorry for Lector, I hope he didn't insult your friend too much."

I shrugged.

"Why are you following me, huh?" I murmured, wondering when he would go away and leave me alone finally.

"Why? Isn't it more fun together? We could talk and laugh and do whatever we want."

Together?

Since Skiadrum died I lived on my own. My only companion was Frosh, after I saved her from dark guild's wizard some time after this. But… I never travelled with another _human_.

"Is that really fun?" I asked, looking quickly at him.

"Of course it is! Where were you raised? In a cave on the uninhabited island?" The boy send me really surprised gaze.

"More or less," I murmured, thinking about the deserted place where Skiadrum raised me. Was it different in this boy's case? Was he raised near humans? "Skiadrum taught me that I should stay away from humans." Suddenly I felt some need to tell him more. To be honest he was the first human I could talk normally. Without running from anyone. Without looking at running people and screaming kids. "They are afraid of me and could even consider me as enemy and kill. That I should stay in shadows, because shadows are safe for me."

"Really? It is sad, actually. Well, I was taught about something similar as well; that people might be afraid of me, because they are afraid of dragons. But they just can't understand what Dragon's Magic really is," he murmured, looking at the sky above us. I heard slight snoring from the top of my head, telling me that Frosh fell asleep. "Actually some people run away from me, too…" he added a little consternated about this. "But why we should stay away from them? We are Dragon Slayers, we are stronger than them! Besides we can show them how wonderful our magic is!" he surely liked to talk a lot.

"I don't care about showing them this…" I murmured, making sure Frosh wouldn't slip down from my head.

"Actually me too…" he added after a while. "But we two are Dragon Slayers. I'm not scared of you and you are not scared of me. Why we shouldn't travel together?"

I again shrugged. Were all people so talkative like he was? But if he wanted it so bad, then why not?

"Okay, so if we came to agreement to this, then maybe I will finally introduce myself. I'm Sting, the White Dragon Slayer, and this is Lector, my friend," the boy said with smile. "Would you mind to tell me your name, or should I call you 'Mr. Gloomy'?"

I looked at him. Gloomy? Was I gloomy?

"I'm Rog… Ryos. And she is Frosh," I pointed at my little, sleeping friend.

He gave me long, surprised look.

"Actually Skiadrum named me Rogue, because I really liked to play on his nerves…"

He chuckled.

"Rogue is fine name," he said with his wide smile.

"Really…?"

"Yup. Sorry, but I will call you Rogue."

I sighed. I really didn't like the sound of my name. During my travel I noticed that this word was always referred to really awful people.

"So, Rogue, where we are going?"

Silence.

"I have no idea…"

* * *

**AN:** Because probably no one would believe they became friends just like that - "Hello, I'm Sting, let's be friends", "Of course my dear new friend" XD - so I'm giving you this one. I bet Sting was really irritating at the beginning, he surely seems like the one who love to talk. Poor Rogue... XD


	17. Light that kills the shadow

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Light that kills the shadow**_

So, that was my future? Allowing this darkness to control my heart, merge with it and… became a monster who would be a fake king of dragons? That would destroy Crocus and kill? Kill like these lives meant nothing?

So, was it what I gonna be in the future? Was I gonna be monster, controlling dragons? Nightmare for my friends and comrades? Beast for innocent people, slaughtering everyone on my way?

I looked around. Seven creatures were now destroying the city, smashing everything around from the air, burning, crushing and killing. The little ones were rampaging on the ground, pushing back all mages gathered in the Crocus as if the tiny humans had o power at all. I could hear their desperate screams, I could see their struggling. I could see them being defeated. Mages of Sabertooth falling one after another, wizards of Fairy Tail being not able to protect themselves. Titania Erza, this strong woman that pulverized hundred demons of Pandemonium now couldn't fight equally with _these_ monsters. Dragon Slayers tried to do what they should with their magic, but I was aware they couldn't land even one serious blow on these big bodies. How could they fight against them if I, someone bathed in dragon's blood, couldn't defeat a dragon? Somewhere nearby Sting was trying to fight as well but I lost the sight of him some time ago. Was he all right?

And… If this creature in the front of my eyes was telling me the truth, everything that happened here was _my_ fault.

They were sentenced to death… because of me… My comrades would be killed because of me, because I was weak and gave up to the darkness inside my heart.

Everything would be engulfed in my shadows…

I…

My legs failed. I kneeled down, being crushed by this craziness. By the guilt…

"It is a lie…" I whispered, trying to convince myself. How could I lead my own comrades to their death? I, who treasured them strong enough to be terrified about their defeat. "It has t be lie..."

Then it was better to die here. If I would be killed in this fight, if my life vanished right now, nothing like this would happen. I would never be swallowed by darkness and I wouldn't call the dragons to Crocus. Nothing bad would happen here, no one would lose life in horror and pain.

I just needed to die now…

"Hey! What are you spacing out for!" I heard angry voice.

It was…

"Sting…"

My friend was running toward me, looking at my curled figure with disapproving look inside his blue eyes.

He was alive. I never felt such a relief. For a short while, watching the destruction of the city, helplessness of Dragon Slayers against real dragons… I just… though he…

"I will lend you a hand, let's do this, Rogue!" he shouted as I stood up from the ground.

"You… took one down already?" I asked, surprised. Could he just kill a dragon? Real, healthy, full of lust for destruction dragon?

"Nah," he answered when the building behind him started to crumble under some force.

Then I saw really angry dragon, following my friend with roar.

"I brought it with me," Sting added.

I gasped. He brought a dragon with him? Was he stupid?!

"What? You idiot!"

He laughed the way I loved. He laughed joyfully, just like the times we didn't know what the guild was and before we started our never-ending race for power. It was the laugh of Sting I really loved, the same he showed me the first time we met.

But…

"Do you think it is a joke, moron?" I asked him with anger. We couldn't take down even one dragon alone, so how he could think we would be able to do this with two?!

He again laughed and smiled to me cheerfully.

"Whatever happens, happens, Rogue. We are team after all."

Team. Right, we were team. We were friends and till now we never let desperation to control our destiny.

"Let' show them the power of Twin Dragons," Sting added with his usual, cocky smile on his face. I saw confidence inside his eyes, trust that we would defeat these creatures, that we were able to change the course of events.

I gulped. How could I be _this _stupid?

I smiled back.

"Yeah."

How could I be so pathetic? Thinking about dying right now, just to change everything? We always were moving forward, no matter what was on our way. We were struggling against problems; we always were able to find the way out of any desperate situation. So, how could I think so cowardly? How could I give up so easily?

Everything would be fine as long as Sting was here. _I_ would be fine with him.

If… If the darkness would swallow me completely, my _light_ would kill me then.

I looked at the dragon who few minutes ago gave me some troubling thoughts.

I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let this shadow to consume my heart. As long as I had Sting by my side, I would always find the strength to fight back.

* * *

**AN**: After some break, here you have another Rogue-Sting stuff. Enjoy!


	18. Ryos

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters**_

* * *

_**Ryos**_

"Take care of Frosh!" I said as I took my cape and prepared myself to leave.

Sting looked at me surprised from the couch.

"Are you leaving again?" he asked, frowning. Frosh smiled happily, flew around the room on her winds and at the end landed on the spiky, blonde hair of our companion. "We were going to do some work today, Rogue!"

I stopped and looked at him.

"We will go today, Sting. I will be back soon," I answered, catching the handle of the door.

"You know, we have to work, Rogue. No one will pay our rent, you know…" Sting murmured.

I sighed. I knew it. We had to work so we could pay a rent for this little house. And finding a magic job, not being the member of guild was really hard thing for boys like us. Not all of people wanted to rely on the stranger without the mark. But I wanted to change this. I already had a plan about how I and Sting could be the member of the guild in the future.

Entering the guild wasn't such a simple thing as well. Not all of them wanted to let kids to be the member. And me with Sting didn't want to join some weak guild with almost not recognized name in the kingdom. What we could do in such a low levelled guild? Help some landlady in cleaning her big house?

I wanted to be in strong guild, so I could be stronger and stronger in order to protect my friends. Sting would laugh at me for such an attitude, but I really wanted to have the power to protect them. To protect Frosh. I needed power for _her_.

"I know," I nodded. "I will be back soon, really."

"You are going to follow Gajeel again?" he asked

I nodded.

"You know, it is already stalking, Rogue. You are doing it every day."

"I don't care. He is strong and I think I will make him to teach us some of his Dragon Slayer's tricks. What will you say?" I asked him. Sting had already some idea what was happening inside my mind. He knew I was obsessed with Gajeel the first moment I saw him wiping out the whole guild in a few seconds. He was powerful and he was Dragon Slayer. And he could help us to be stronger.

Not to mention that he was the member of Phantom Lord, one of the strongest guild in this kingdom.

"No, thanks, he is too scary," my friend twitched at the memory of Iron Dragon Slayer.

I chuckled and finally left the room.

It wasn't hard to track Gajeel down. After getting to his guild it was really easy for me to catch the familiar scent. I did it already more than ten times and it worked perfectly.

I wanted to watch him fighting; I wanted to observe his movements. And at the top of that I wanted him to teach me. Sting had right in some way, Gajeel was scary. But I didn't care. Lector once said I was scary myself, so I perfectly fitted to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

And I have to tell that his fights were amazing. Fast, precise, but also dynamic and chaotic. He hunted his prey and was taking it down an instant. Perfect hunter, just like Skiadrum. Just like shadows. The enemy couldn't track Gajeels movements, every attack was almost soundless. I wanted to be like him, hunting my preys so perfectly. I knew even Sting felt impressed by the power of this wizard.

I didn't notice anything strange until something caught my cape ad raised me. I saw these scary, red eyes of Gajeel and his smirk.

"So, brat, would you finally tell me why are you following me every single day?" he asked, looking at me the most scary way.

I gulped. It was not like I never thought he would catch me. I suspected, no, I _expected_ that someday Gajeel would notice someone following his almost every step.

And I had to give Sting right. From such a close distance, Gajeel was frightening.

"I'm not…" I started hesitantly. He looked as if he wanted to kill me after hearing my answer.

He smirked again.

"You thought I would never notice you? A little Dragon Slayer following me all the time?"

I again gulped. It happened much earlier than I thought, but finally I had the chance of speaking with him. Now there was no time for hesitation.

"Maybe wanna kill me, huh?" Gajeel snorted. "I heard that in the past Dragon Slayers were killing each other as well as dragons. So, what it is, brat?"

"I'm not following you to kill. I'm just watching your fights," I answered. For a while he seemed to be slightly surprised.

"Watching my fights?" he asked before smirking sceptically.

"Yes."

"And what for?"

I hesitated a little. He raised his eyebrows.

"I want you to be my teacher!" I almost screamed into his face.

He laughed.

"You have some guts, kid. Bye."

He threw me out into the air and I saw his arm turning into iron pillar. If I wouldn't be Shadow Dragon Slayer it would hurt me pretty badly.

But it only passed my body as everything I didn't want to hurt me. I landed on the ground and jumped away a few meters.

Now he looked really surprised. And still scary.

"Okay, brat, you caught my attention," he said after a while, making his smirk again.

"I'm Dragon Slayer too. I won't be killed so easily," I said, calmly.

Gajeel sat at the box near the building and for a while he was only staring at me.

"Teacher, huh?" he murmured after a long while. "What's your name, brat?"

"Ryos," I quickly answered. Could it be…?

"Then, Ryos, or whatever you are called. I never took the disciple and I won't this time as well. But if you won't get in my way, you could watch me fighting whenever you like. Maybe you will learn something."

I gulped a little disappointed. It wasn't different from what I was doing till now. But it was better than nothing. He still could shoe me away after all. And maybe someday I would convince him to be my _real_ teacher.

"But don't go crying if you get hurt, brat," he added after a while, standing up and heading to his first destination.

I nodded and followed him instantly.

* * *

**AN**: We had the first meeting with Sting, so this time the first meeting between Rogue and Gajeel. It could be very interesting to see our little Shadow Dragon Slayer watching his mentor with obsession, heh ;)

With this it is the end of out Twin Dragons' adventures. I hope you enjoyed it XD


End file.
